


Why him?

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein Bokuto will finally admit his feelings to the setter, but when the Festival came the tables have turned
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> >There might be some grammatical errors ahead  
> >This is my first time posting in another website so thank you for reading!  
> >Also sorry if I'm not that good:')

It was a special day for Bokuto since tomorrow was the Firework Festival. He was waiting for it the whole year so he can finally confess to Akaashi. 

"AGHKAASHE" he Shouted across the Gym

"Bokuto-san it's A-KA-A-SHI" 

"Ah yes Akashi, well anyway do you want to go with me tomorrow? At the firework Festival?" The ace asked while playing with his fingers 

"Of course Bokuto-san, is it just the two of us?" 

"I'm planning on inviting Kuroo and Kenma too" 

"Okay" 

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow" 

"Okay" 

After that Bokuto was in his happy mood the whole day, everyone was actually surprised that he didn't go emo and no it's not a bad thing

Training ended and Bokuto Offered Akaashi to walk him home, which he agreed to. Akaashi wasn't aware of the other's feelings, he's more of confused with his own feelings. 

They arrived infront of Akaashi's house and bid each other goodbye, the moment the door closed Bokuto was happily jumping around with a wide smile on his face

Oh he can't wait for what's gonna happen tomorrow 

The next day arrived and they have morning training along with some classes they missed due to tournaments. Bokuto stuck by Akaashi the whole day whether it was training, lunch breaks, in the halls, and even around the campus. 

The day ended and they all went home, of course being Bokuto he walked Akaashi home again but he'll be back to pick him up for the festival. Bokuto got home and started messaging Kuroo to ask if he wanted to come along 

[Dumbass #1]  
Hey Kuroo you free tonight? 

[Dumbass #2]  
Where? 

[Dumbass #1]  
Firework Festival, Akaashi is coming

[Dumbass #2]  
Really? Sure I'll go

[Dumbass #1]  
Aren't you gonna invite Kenma? 

[Dumbass #2]  
He's busy with a new game he just bought 

[Dumbass #1]  
Oh okay, I'll pick up Akaashi first Let's just meet at the Festival 

[Dumbass #2]  
sure 

\---8:00 pm---

"Agashe I'm here!" Bokuto said as he knocked on the door

The moment Akaashi opened the door Bokuto's face was blushing furiously, he can't describe how pretty Akaashi is especially with a Kimono 

"Bokuto-san?" 

"A-ah Gomen.. Let's go? Kuroo is waiting" 

"Yeah" 

The two were walking silently, Bokuto saw Akaashi's hand and he debated if he's going to hold it or not. In the end he didn't because he was too nervous and shy to do it. 

They arrived at the Festival and they saw Kuroo waiting at the entrance, He saw the two too but he was more focused on one of them 

Kuroo will admit, he looks cute in the Kimono and he's happy to spend the festival with him

"HEY HEY HEY KUROOOOOO" 

"Hey Bokuto" 

"Hello Kuroo-san" 

"H-hey Ak-Akaashi.." He said while avoiding the male's gaze 

"So where do you guys wanna go first? We have about an hour before the fireworks" 

"How about we play some games? Come on Bokuto I bet you can't win all of the games here" Kuroo said as he smirked at the other 

"Try me" Bokuto said and the two started playing all the games non stop for minutes while Akaashi was just following the two around 

"Sht I need to use the bathroom" 

"It's okay Bokuto-san, we'll wait for you here" 

When Bokuto left Kuroo and Akaashi stood in comfortable silence with each other, until Kuroo spoke up and started a conversation 

"So Akaashi, do you like someone?" 

"Hmm I don't know?" 

"Don't you have feelings for your idiotic captain there?" 

"I'm still confused with my own feelings so I don't really know" 

"But what if I told you that-" Kuroo was about to say something when Bokuto came back and interrupted them

"HEY HEY HEY THE FIREWORKS ARE COMING UP LET'S GOOOOO" 

The three of them found a spot near the shore, there were a lot of people so good thing they found a spot before they did

"Oh fuck I forgot to get food" 

"It's okay Bokuto-san we'll save a seat for you" 

"Thanks Akaashi! I'll be back quickly" 

Bokuto left which made the two alone together again. Kuroo looked at the male beside him and he can't lie, he is breathtaking 

"Kuroo-san is something wrong?" 

"Yeah.." 

"Really? What is it?" 

"You make me fall inlove with you more just by being alone with me" 

"Kuroo-" 

"Akaashi let me love you" 

"But what about Bokuto-san--" 

"Keiji please be with me" 

"Ku-" 

Before he could respond Kuroo connected his lips with Akaashi and as if on cue the fireworks lit up the night sky 

"Hey guys sorry if I'm.. late.." Bokuto stood in silence as he looked at the two 

He couldn't control the tears that were streaming down 

Kuroo backed away when he felt someone's presence, and there he saw his bestfriend crying 

"Bokuto-" 

"No, stop."

"You have fucking feelings for the guy I loved for years. You kissed him infront of me. So what now? You're gonna date him? Is that what you want Kuroo?" Bokuto said as he let out his tears

"Let me explain-" 

"Why? Why did you Kiss him instead of me Keiji?"


End file.
